


Yellow

by Dabreze8



Series: ROYGBIV [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Again, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dabreze8/pseuds/Dabreze8
Summary: Iroh is the color yellow. Yellow is the person Iroh.
Relationships: Iroh & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: ROYGBIV [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174796
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Yellow

_ Yellow - Yellow is truly joyous and radiant color. It exude warmth, inspiration, and vitality. It is the happiest of the colors. Yellow signifies communication, enlightenment, sunlight, and spirituality. If your treasured color is yellow, you look forward to the future. Intellectual, highly imaginative and idealistic, you have a cheerful spirit and an expectation of greater happiness. <https://www.colorpsychology.org/yellow/> _

Yellow is so bright

Uncle's smile is brighter.

In Ba Sing Se he is the sun,

He shines his brightest.

It might have taken him a while,

Battle leaves so many scars,

To be a warm hug to all those near,

Many need it nowadays.

There are many reasons to shine,

As bright as Iroh does.

He displays them all

For everyone to see.

Tea is the love of his life

His nephew thinks

Everyone else knows

That is it his nephew he loves.

But one day the sun dims

Even as it tries its hardest to shine

It is not as bright as it once was.

Iroh sees two sons die in different ways.

As the sun dims,

So does its warmth.

Uncle is the warmth no more.

The clouds have hidden the sun.

However, clouds do pass. 

One son is reborn, 

and the sun shines bright again.

Iroh shines brighter than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> At this again. I realize I don't even know what kind of poetry I am writing. All I know is it's being written. Btw if you see any mistakes just you know put a comment. That goes for any in the series also. I think this might be the last one for the night I binged wrote all 3 of them. Then again I might crank out them all. Who knows I sure don't. Also like can someone teach me how to tag. Am I doing it right? I did like 3 of these already and I'm still not sure.


End file.
